


Black Ink

by SilasGheist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hands, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Slight Voyeurism, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasGheist/pseuds/SilasGheist
Summary: Going to be making edits for the time being, feel free to check back at previous chapters as I do so!Being one of the many scientists at an unlisted laboratory can be difficult. Follow Trevor Heartgrove on this odd job of dealing with a large thing of black ink that was supposedly human at some point, feelings resurfacing as time passes, and the various events happening whilst working on the project that is an amorphous body of a black tar like being.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Assignment

Black appendages glued themselves to the rounded walls of its cylinder glass prison. They held the form of humanoid hands, sticking to the glass for a brief second, then retreating into the mysterious mass. The way it looked almost reminded the man entering the room of what could be magma, black-tar even

"Ah, Doctor Heartgrove. You're just in time to meet your new assignment." Doctor Thalis greeted Trevor with a smug expression, making their partner narrow his eyes in suspicion.

Scoffing, Trevor could hardly believe that the other came to his next assignment. "You already briefed me, yet you still found a reason to be here Doctor Thalis."

A soft chuckle came from Doctor Thalis as they walked over to the tank, placing a hand on the surface. Their gaze shifts from the tank to Trevor, the dim lighting from the tank highlighting the silver flecks in their eyes. "I am aware, I refused to let you meet them without some further briefing and, without me being here."

They pause as a vague hand shape places itself by Doctor Thalis' head.

"They don't like strangers..." Their voice drifts off as they seem to recall something that happened prior to this. Trevor looks to the tar-like mass inside of the tank, a few more hands placing themselves on its surface.

"What happened to cause that?" He asks, the slight hesitance his voice giving it away that he was just a little nervous about his new assignment.

Doctor Thalis held a hand out to him, waiting patiently for the shorter male to walk over and take it. “Something that wasn’t recorded, nor something we’re supposed to talk about.” They smiled just a little.

To say Trevor was hesitant would be an understatement, he's seen what happens when you take their hand after hurting them at their most vulnerable. He couldn’t help but swallow thickly, making his way over and carefully taking it, unsure as to what the other would do. He was surprised when all that happened was it being placed on the glass, the surface was somewhat warm and smooth to the touch.

Though, he was even more nervous since he was not only next to someone who could get away with murder, but also someone he still had feelings for. His cheeks were quite warm at the contact, surprised at how gentle the other was holding his hand against the smooth surface. He wondered why but didn't dare question it, knowing it would probably be unknown to the other.

Their hand was warm, soft even as it held his down and kept his attention for a moment before it was caught by slight movement from the hand like appendages.

The matte black surfaces gain some eyes that opened, watching the two. Trevor took note of the color and how they resembled Thalis’, he also noted how they interacted and just how much Doctor Thalis knew about the subject without being assigned to it. Then again it just might be due to the reports he was given on its behaviors towards whatever the others may have done. The eyes closed about as fast as they had opened when someone knocked at the door, making the taller of the two lazily look towards it.

"What do you want?" Thalis states curtly, narrowing their eyes at the door. They were in the middle of making sure things went smoothly on the first day and someone just had to interrupt it.

"You're needed in the main lab Doctor Thalis...it's urgent." The tone the person used meant that something had probably broken or, had escaped whatever holding cell it was in.

This made them sigh and look to Trevor with a look that said, 'stay put', and stay put he did.

His hazel eyes following the taller person out of the room until the door closed, leaving him there in the lab with his hand still on the glass tank that held his assignment. He stood there for a bit, looking over the amorphous form. He got the feeling that something bad was going to happen later down the road. If asked about it he wouldn’t be able to put his finger on it, but he knew deep down it was at least going to be consistent with his luck here at the labs.

He shook his head as he watches the hand like shapes recede into the mass of black tar, curious as to what the texture would be. 

Trevor's looks over to the desk that sat just by the door; a box full of files that will probably have more information than the excuse of a briefing he had gotten earlier that day.

He takes his hand off the glass and walks over to the chair and sits down, figuring he may as well get started on reading these while making sure to keep an eye on the tar-like mass. As he's looking through he notices that there are at least three or four others who have worked on it prior to him.

"Subject 9832, Black Ink. Has yet to take a form that resembles a human, or anything close to something recognizable..." He reads to himself, flipping through the various reports. Most of them show no progress has been made, or that they couldn't really get the subject to respond passed a vague hand shape on the glass. He narrows his eyes, so far none of the others who have been assigned have been able to get this being to keep a form that isn’t something akin to a slime from a video game he’s played before.

He continues, deciding to read back to the start of the process, in the file at the back of the box. It was dated a few years or so back, well, when he opens the document he sees that it looks to be older than the date on the folder; by at least ten years. He looks back to the tank, seeing the form has now pressed itself against the glass as a few eyes opened to stare at him.

"Interesting..." He mutters, making note to write it down on the notepad and recording the time and date so he can start his own file. He was making sure to put together two copies, not caring that it will probably end up biting him in the ass later since the facility doesn't permit this kind of thing, however, from what he could see in the files is that a lot would end up being blotted out in solid black ink. 

His eyes narrow, the portions of text all blacked out compared to the text that wasn’t, was enough to make him groan; it was almost as if they didn’t want him to make any progress in getting this thing back to what the files say: human. He wonders just what exactly they did to get them to this point, unable to process that they had managed to make them like this.

He has a PhD in at least four different sciences and none of them could logically explain how this experiment was even possible, yet, he wasn’t about to let that stop him. He’d be more than happy to prove whoever wrote the most recent report of this subject wrong. It may take a while but, he’ll do it, he was curious about this creature.

If he was being honest himself, he was starting to feel more frustrated about how little information that was legible on the papers were of use to point him in the right direction aside from what not to do.

His neck cracked a little as he quickly looked to the tank, the loud, wet ‘slap’ against the glass forced him out of whatever was going on in his head. He walked over to the glass, the file still in his hand and his eyes watching the inky black substance beat almost like a heart; pulsing as the hand like form spread what could be considered fingers. It was almost as if it tried to reach out for him, desperate to keep his attention on something else or, perhaps it was towards the door.

Now that he thought about it, some time had passed since Doctor Thalis had left the room.

His gaze drifted towards the door as if by some chance they would come through. He hoped that they would, not because he wanted to see them, but due to the mass inside the tank lightly tapping the glass.

He looks back to the tank, more hand like shapes were pressed against the surface as if trying to move or break it.

He felt as if his heart was in his throat as he heard one of the other scientists there at the facility rush passed the room he was in. The footfalls being clearer than they should be since the door was closed, and the room being mostly soundproof.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door jerked open, a deep, eerily calm voice murmurs into his ear the one thing he thought he’d forced himself to forget, the memories almost rushing back at what caused the person to say such a thing to him.

“These feelings you have, are nothing compared to how much I want to kill you right now.”


	2. Harsh Breath

Trevor looked around, his eyes scanning for what or whoever had said that. His heart was racing, and it felt like it was still in his throat with how hard it went.

A shuddery breath leaves him as the tones sounded like Thalis, but from long ago. They hadn’t seen each other since college and it only made the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he realizes that the voice had come from Subject 9832.

As he tries to calm his heart, he couldn’t help but notice the air was somehow a bit thicker; making it difficult to breathe.

His gaze shifted from the papers in his hand to the amorphous from, shuddering as he made eye contact with at least two or more of the ones that had opened themselves.

He had looked long enough to notice the pupils change to an ‘x’ mark, a deep red against the blackening iris and sclera. It only served to make him swallow hard as he felt the stare go right through him.

As the air got heavier, thicker even; heavy panting began to replace his breath as he leans against the tank. Was the subject also causing this?

Slowly, he slid down to kneel as the room begins to spin; at least that’s what it felt like it was doing at the time. He carefully glances up towards the hands on the surface near him, the eyes now seeming to glare down at him as his mind tries to get enough thought fragments put together to figure out just where this is coming from. Though, he couldn’t get much put together as he feels a hand or something like it, wrap around his neck.

“What made you think I’d ever want to be with someone like you?” His eyes widened as he feels the anguish in the slightly disembodied voice, his ears ringing as there are at least two others mixed in: one being his own.

He could barely feel the hand that placed itself on his shoulder, but the light sensation of his forehead being kissed was enough to slow whatever was making the room spin.

His vision cleared enough to see who it was that has entered the room, eyes widening what he saw it was Dr. Thalis; his breathing quickening a little as his mind brings back the rest of the conversation that something was projecting out into the room.

Before Trevor could get too far into his thoughts, the taller of the two cups his face and lightly bumps their foreheads together before looking to the tank.

“Having fun, …?” They ask, the name sounding like soft bells ringing. “It isn’t kind of you to bring up the past or go into other people’s heads.” They pause briefly to look back at the other, “I’d like you to stay out of his head. Dr. Heartgrove is here to help us, not them.” They smile and place a hand on the tank as they looked to it again, the form inside of it placing an almost perfect copy right by it.

A low thrum sounds from the tank as the eyes slowly go back to what they were before, the air remained as it was, and it confused the slightly shorter male that his work partner wasn’t having any difficulty breathing. He couldn’t bring himself to question it as he felt hot, mostly from how labored his breathing was and it even showed a little. His face flushed and vision hazy again as he struggled, leaning against the tank as he tried to stay conscious.

The words of his partner were muffled as he slumped against the cool surface next to him, barely hearing the low thud of the door closing as it slowly got easier to breathe. It was almost as if having the door open for long periods of time caused stress, if that’s what he could call it, to Subject 9832.

He stayed there while the room stopped spinning, sure it took a good half hour or so but, he was able to stay conscious enough to watch Dr. Thalis walk about and get a few things. It was mostly various files, some testing equipment, and a glass of water. That confused him for a moment until the slender figure knelt in front of him and held it out.

“You need to drink something, so you don’t vomit. I don’t feel like getting anyone else in here to clean it up.” They hum lightly, not wanting to have it happen again after so many years. That day is still fairly clear in their mind, even to this day.

Huh, who knew they’d be like this. Then again, he didn’t want anyone else coming in on his first day, just to put him onto a different project due to vertigo.

Eventually he could sit without leaning against the tank, his breathing was only just a little bit hindered since the immediate air around the tank seems to have that effect still.

Trevor looks to Thalis and takes a moment to find what he was going to ask. “Are they always able to do that…with the air?” He asked, looking to the other and sipping at the water more.

A low hum made its way out of the other before they answered, “yes, but only if they feel the need to keep someone in place. Or if they don’t like them.” They seemed to go over a few things in their head before continuing, “or if they connect to the subject and find memories that they wish to emulate the feelings from. Sometimes it makes breathing a bit too harsh, like what it was doing a little earlier.”

It was noted down in Trevor’s notepad since he had begun taking his own notes.

Dr. Thalis looked to the other, their eyes picking apart every detail they could while he was distracted. Though, it wasn’t for very long since there was a short amount to scribble down. “I assume you are taking separate notes to keep them from being blacked out later?” They ask softly, their partner looking to them and nodding.

“Yes, that way I can look over them later in case a comparison on happenings is needed.” He says, his tone giving was that he’d be focused on that for a while.

Thalis could only hum in slight amusement as Trevor goes back to reading through the file he was holding onto earlier, watching him go between the file and his notebook.

The file had a few good things to keep note of, like how the subject responded positively to low voices when being spoken to. He could understand that, if it seemed like someone was yelling at him he wouldn’t be too happy about it either. Or how Subject 9832 liked to use some of its abilities to move some of the papers off of the desk if it seemed important or, just to mess with who was working with the amorphous form.

One of the other things it seemed to do that was noted down, was if the room was too cold, the tar like creature would start to grow black crystalline structures that resembled small monoliths.

His brows furrowed while looking over that fact, it probably hurt to find that out and he wasn’t going to test that at any point. He personally didn’t like the cold and he doubted that the subject did either.

“How did they learn about the uh…” He paused briefly to look up from the file, “the crystal tidbit.” His tone held some concern for the answer, though he was a bit relieved when it was given to him.

“The breaker had popped when one of the previously assigned people had tried to plug in another device in the breakroom. The closest one being on the same line that this room is.” Thalis states, rolling their eyes at the thought of it. This facility was one of the best in structure yet, the wiring wasn’t up to the same standard.

He could only nod as he looks to the tank, taking in just how large it looked while he was on the floor compared to when he was standing.

He went back to reading and taking notes, his breath hitching just a little as he feels an invisible hand place itself around his neck. The thumb of it rubbing the side lightly before letting go all together, did he like that? Perhaps, but he wasn’t going to see if it’ll happen again.

He moved himself from the spot on the floor to by the desk, that way he could dig through more of the files since he still had much more to go from what he had already gone through. It will take a while since Dr. Thalis was only there to watch over him for the time being, not to help him with the assignment; much to both of their disappointment.

There was far too much black to sort passed on his own, but that was his current task, and he was alone with it.


	3. New Information...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one here, I figured I'd put everything I had planned for a new point of view for chapter 4.

It was hours before Trevor had even come close to finishing part of what he needed to do, with most of the papers being blacked out with ink and showing mostly the same points of information. He’d take notes of what was a common occurrence while working with Subject 9832, opening the door when it wanted the person to leave or if it wanted Dr. Thalis.

Most of the people weren’t too keen on working with them due to their habit of simply watching these occurrences, like when the form caused the security lock to fritz out when the room was too cold or, when it made the persons coffee spill on their lap for complaining too loud about working with other people in the facilities. He scoffs softly at that, he wouldn’t have the time for drama like that either.

His brows raised a bit when he read that the subject had been in a thinner tank, furrowing them when he read what happened that caused them to get thicker glass. 

At that moment he looked over the file that mentioned the incident, it was a thick one too. Just for a single occurrence, he couldn’t believe it but, at the same time it didn’t surprise him at all; having a few mishaps happen to him as well during his time here.

His eyes scanned over the pages of this one, none of it was blacked out and he swore they had probably missed it when they were going through the box. Though, he was far more interested in what had led up to them switching from the thinner glass in the first place.

He bit his lip, there was a moment in that time where the scientist on the project at that point had wanted to leave the project. It was early in, and Dr. Thalis was assigned to one of the other projects, it required more of their attention so they couldn’t watch over the person: they were alone.

The reports were mostly telling about the tests that were run, vitals checked, and how the subject was initially reacting to most of them.

The amorphous form was able to maintain a vague humanoid shape for an hour tops and could mimic the voices of those it had met prior to, and during the project. Most of them were quite disembodied, fragmented and hung in the air for a second like radio static.

His eyes narrowed and he looked to the other, “wait. You weren’t always overseeing people who worked with 9832?”

They looked to him, raising a brow while looking through his data pad. “No, however, they changed that after the incident.” They seemed to think for a moment before looking to the file that he was reading before continuing, “keep reading. You’ll find almost everything you’ll need to know in that one.”

Trevor looks up, freezing in place as the taller leans in, their hot breath lightly fanning against his face “and if anyone asks how you got that file. You know nothing about that, and you definitely don’t know what happened earlier.”

Trevor could only nod, knowing that there wasn’t going to be any room for error with how serious the project seems to be. He sighs softly and looks back to the file, again seeing how thick it was either meant that a lot happened or there was something else in there that he needed to know. When it came to Dr. Thalis, he was pretty sure there were things they knew, and things they can easily get away with because of that. 

The taller of the two smiles before walking back over to the tank and placing a hand on it. "I suggest you try to keep your feelings and such in check a little more around them, they pick up on a lot of things and tend to act on their own; as you will start to find in the file." They said softly, the amorphous form behind the glass placing many, many vague hand shapes on the surface. "They don't intend harm on anyone who wasn't originally on the project, save for myself since…" they pause, sighing before taking a seat on the ground and looking back to Dr. Heartgrove. "Save for myself because of how...connected we are." 

Some of the eyes opened and gave them a look that could only say 'that is bs, and you should tell him the rest of that.'

However, since the subject could not communicate verbally; they just settle for watching and listening to the two interact.

The eyes follow their movements around the lab, more than likely to get comfortable, in order to read more on that file. What was that file, they couldn't get a good look at it since that new person kept it close to them, or left it on the desk so that they’d have to pull it off in order to read it.

Thalis said that their name was Trevor, though it doesn't really matter right now; this one has a lot that goes on in their head and to be honest it only makes it a little harder to stay out, curiosity was a pain at times. 

Subject 9832 simply watched, then realized after observing for a good moment, what file the new doctor was going through. It was that one, it dated at least a few years back so; why were they looking through it?

“Perhaps the subject will learn to do things without an attachment. Dr. Karson, I am removing you from the projec-” 


	4. Thicker Glass Needed

Doctor Amy Karson was her name, she was new at the time and had her… Hair, it is hair. It was tied back and tucked neatly into a bun. When looking to the coat, it could tell it was new: no dirt, scuffs, not even a single crease was seen. She… Perhaps a she. The form stared at the feminine figure in front of it and thought about it for a moment before listening to the voice that follows the introduction from Thalis. 

“I should be able to get some research done from the files, they probably don’t have too much blacked out.” She paused briefly to glance at the box on the desk, “right, Dr. Thalis?” 

It watched them interact, mostly tuning out the exchange of words and settling for looking about the lab for...Who knows how many times it’s been looked at. Nothing changes, save for when the higher ups switch out who was working on the project; which was fairly often. They narrowed when Thalis went towards the door, ‘they decide that now is the time to leave? Must be a call from those...assholes above their rank.’ 

Of course it was, why else would they be pulled; leaving the new girl and the large amorphous form in the lab alone. Though, she was quiet, and kept to herself with looking through the files. The eyes fixated on her hands, how they moved and held the paper down to the desk. Maybe if they tried hard enough they could make one too, imitating at least one part of the human form. 

A soft gasp came from her, the loud bang making her jump a couple inches back from the desk. She tilts her head and comes near the large cylinder tank, perfect. “That’s...almost a hand.” She says while scribbling it down on her pad. She seemed focused on that for a moment, it was enough for a couple more of those vague shapes to slide up onto the surface of the tank. When she looked up another soft sound of surprise leaves her, “I don’t think eyes are supposed to go there. I like your attempts though.” 

The form simply watched her, taking notes in whatever it could call a conscious as she took notes on her pad. It could not place why but, the feeling of something good happening was there and the gears inside were now starting to turn. Maybe this was a good change, the previous person was rude in their attempts at the main goal: getting the subject to hold a humanoid form. It sunk a little inside of the tank as if to give a heavy sigh, a bit dramatic, but it got this...Karson girl to smile and giggle a little. It made something inside get warm, no. The form itself warmed at the sound and it wanted to hear it again, it was pure. 

Hours passed before the form watched her leave, she at least checked to make sure the room was warm before she left, most seemed to think that the cold was better for it. They got their coffee knocked over when they left it cold, so this was a nice change. The lighting in the room automatically dimmed after a few minutes as to save power, and to let the form relax in its holding tank easier. Not that it mattered since there wasn’t anything the subject could do within the time it took for Doctor Karson to return the next day, mostly just look around and stare, maybe try to make a few more vague hand shapes. Though, the cameras would catch that so again, there was nothing to do really. Any progress was something they were more concerned about than what they had made it from, it made the many eyes narrow and look to the camera in the upper left corner of the lab. Maybe it could get away with messing it up at least once?

Subject 9832 guessed that it was the next day since Doctor Karson returned, coffee in hand or was it tea? The usual beverage it was used to seeing didn’t have tags hanging from the top so it was safe to assume she drank tea, yet another thing that was different from the others that were assigned to them. She was smiling this time, perhaps a little more confident about her approach to whatever was in those files. It seemed difficult for her, the form was basing this mostly on her expressions and how her posture changes every so often. Perhaps a bit of mischief was needed, in the form of the sheet of paper she was concentrating on sliding off the desk and landing near the tank. 

She chuckles softly and walks over, “I know you did that. Am I really trying too hard to decipher all this?” Her voice sounded just a bit smaller than it did the day before, perhaps she didn’t know how to work through it and piece things together. Her head tilts as she watched the form tap the glass with one of the vague hand like shapes, perhaps she would get the hint and put it on the...the form sags in the tank as she goes back to the desk. Looking over the papers a little slower and with less of a furrow in her brow, she seems to get a few of them worked out. Its eyes narrowed a bit as she continued to get through some of them, looking to the tank every so often. “Maybe if they’d keep the room warm you wouldn’t cause too much trouble for them. Or perhaps if they’d be a little more patient, it would go smoother for them...hmm?” 

The form places another vaguely shaped hand on the glass and watches Doctor Karson work a bit more, leaving briefly to get what was probably her lunch, and more tea since there was a mug that was steaming in her other hand, a little tag thing dangling to the side. Though the expression on her face coming back from what could be the assumed break-room that was always mentioned, told of something unpleasant. The form studied it, wondering what may have been said but didn't dwell on it when she walked over to the tank and sat by it. 

“They said that the information was blacked out due to various N.D.A’s and that there isn’t a way to get them revised.” She sounded just a little frustrated at that fact, though, she really only needed to put the paper on the tank. “Perhaps you could tell me what I need to do, and maybe what to call you too.” She looked to the form and it looked back with many eyes, watching her tuck a few strands of hair that had gotten loose behind her ear. “You slid the paper I was looking over, off the desk. Was there a reason for it?” There was, it just didn’t click with you; the form thought to itself as it places a couple of the vague shapes on the tank again. She looked to them, then to the paper before it flew off the desk and landed next to her. 

It took a long moment of her looking between the piece of processed dead tree and the...almost hands before she got the look of realization. Perfect, she got something right. The subject watches her place the paper on the tank over one of the hands and her eyes widened as he saw faint lettering under the black ink that covered the words, “this...you knew about this?” She smiles again, wonderful. 

It had been days after that discovery and she did it more often when she was stumped, tilting her head and walking over to the tank where no, there were hands with minimal eyes on them. “So far I’ve only been able to learn that with the current state, you react well to some talking, and calm energies. Lots of patience is something I added to the list, after all, it isn’t your fault you ended up like this.” She was kind, her tone said it all as she spoke. There were softer undertones though, perhaps she was starting to like the thing inside of the tank. 

It watches her closely now, on occasion Thalis would come in and check on progress and smile. They were happy that some was being made, and it only made things go on from there. 

It was a blur though, the time from when the third time Thalis checked in, to when a more human like form was able to be held. There was a rib cage, spinal column, and a few other bone-like structures formed. The form had a head, no distinguishable features on the face though. A few eyes would open on occasion as it observed Amy take notes, it had learned her first name just recently as the form was held for longer durations of time. It was almost as if she was getting familiar with Subject 9832, as a friend of course. The form wasn’t interested in a married person, the simple band on her finger marked that and she was more than happy to tell them what it was. 

Soon the subject had decided that the camera was getting quite annoying, that red light signaling that it was recording everything was almost too bright despite it being quite small. Though it was hardly noticeable during the day, when Amy left it was a glaring reminder that if anything wasn't documented on paper then that device would capture it. The eyes narrowed and a loud pop could be heard as the lens on the thing broke, that should do it for now. Maybe they won't care enough to fix it.

That was a bad idea, now they have someone in here alongside Doctor Karson for the day. It was boring, the thing didn't want to change form and hold it this time, simply because there was another person. The patience this woman had was astounding, the extra person kept asking questions and was wondering how the subject was able to do anything to influence its environment while inside the tank. She would answer some, but a lot of them were ignored as she went about her duties. Checking on some of what would be considered vitals, mostly as a distraction since Amy’s patience seems to be waning. 

“How long are you going to be in here? I need to make more progress with 9832 and they don’t seem to like you being here.” She finally asked the question, and the answer simply made her frown. “I don’t think you need to be here all day, the subject hasn’t shown any signs of aggression towards me at all. They’ve made progress on maintaining a humanoid form, if not, a little morbid in what appearance it liked.” She continued, but only the extra person was listening. They were also taking notes on what she was saying, as if to make sure things were going how they wanted. 

The form looks over the second person, the badge was smudged so their name wasn’t very clear. The eyes narrow and follow them as they walk about the lab, they seem satisfied by the end of the shift since they leave before she does. It took just a little longer for her to leave the lab, mostly so she could breathe a little from how much this person seemed to be hounding her on either what progress was made or what new things she’s learned about the subject. There wasn’t much that would’ve been new to them, to her maybe, but not to them; they already know a lot of what it could do, too much of what it can do. 

It was easy to tell that she wasn’t too happy coming in the next shift, the expression she held was more than enough and the fact that she let herself be seen like this made the black tar like form place a hand on the tank. “I just had a light argument at home, nothing to worry about.” Was all she said before sitting next to the holding container and leaning against it, looking through her notes while the form just watches. 

The day went alright, the subject was in the humanoid form for the rest of it and it seemed to help Doctor Karson relax and calm down a little more. The ring was not on her finger, it made the form curious about what had happened. Though it was short lived when she looked to the hand, placing hers over it. “You’re doing so good, you’ve held this state for almost the whole shift and even altered the air around the lab to be calming.” So, she did notice, good. “Perhaps we can start working on vocalizations next. I am curious about what you’d sound like after all this time being in this state.” 

Though, that was short lived when one of the higher ups came in. “Doctor Karson, I need to inform you of an update in the project and the staffing within it.” That wasn’t good, they don’t usually wait until the end of a shift for updates like this. They continued when she nods to them, “it has been brought to our attention that Subject 9832 has formed an attachment to you. This is something we consider dangerous since we know a lot of what it can do, and we have made the decision to move you to something a little safer.” 

Her expression hardened and she looked between the higher up and the subject, “Professor Azeal, will Doctor Thalis be taking over? I’ve noticed that they make more progress in helping Subject 9832 in most of what needs to be done.” The person shakes their head, “Doctor Thalis will not be taking over. They have a pre-established attachment, and it will interfere with the project and we cannot have that.” 

The form in the tank listened to each word and knew that the current tank was thin enough that one hard hit, and it would crack. The one thing that made it happen was what was said next, “perhaps the subject will learn to do things without an attachment. Doctor Karson, I am removing you from the projec-” The sound of glass breaking cut him off as the form slowly oozed out of the hole in the side near the base. It stood up and a single set of wings formed themselves before it went dark.

“This is why I suggested thicker glass at the start, maybe it’ll learn to just let things happen next time...” 


	5. Monitor

It was a few days later when another person had entered the lab, “I will be stepping in for Doctor Thalis today.” He states, looking over Trevor with deep emerald green eyes. His accent was soft and it made the other look up from the file on the desk. "I know that they usually watch and occasionally get the proper equipment to help you with testing. I, however, will just be watching over and making sure things don't get out of hand." He received a nod from the shorter male as they went back to what they were doing, and it made the taller one curious, how is it that they could easily look up, and then not respond to him, verbally at least. Not that it mattered though, he understood that there was a lot that needed to be done to understand the subject more. 

Trevor looks up to see his stand in supervisor walking over to the tank, placing a hand on the surface and watching the subject almost coil back as if it was a snake. That was new, normally Subject 9832 didn’t do that. He jumps as it slams a few solid looking hands on the surface of the tank, this only made the taller male chuckle. 

“Well, feisty one aren’t ye? Too bad the glass is a good oh, four inches thick or so. You’d probably just try to find Doctor Karson again if you got out though.” He coos at the form as some eyes open up almost to glare up at him, making him smirk and glare back. “You know, Doctor Heartgrove. I moved Miss Karson for her safety, as you probably read a little bit of the file I had Doctor Thalis give you.” He pauses to face the other, looking to his eyes.

Trevor wasn’t comfortable with that fact, especially since he noticed how the eyes followed the Professor. “Professor Azeal, I couldn’t help but notice that a lot of the pages were missing in the file. They are numbered to keep them in order and reading through them, there were at least twenty or so of the fifty, gone.” He swallows hard when the dark green eyes close as a hefty sigh leaves the red-head. “If I may, where did the papers go, Professor?” He inquired meekly, something about someone much taller and had muscle to boot glaring at you made him a bit intimidated. 

He leered down at the Doctor, they were planted in their seat and probably had no intention of moving by the expression on their features. “Those papers are currently back in my office; I can get them at a later time if you really need them. Though, they’re just observations of the subjects full behavior towards Doctor Karson.” He rose a brow when the other nods, looking to the paper in front of him before checking the time. “The subject was a little more than interested in her, obsessive is a little closer to how they acted. Protective could also be a word to describe it.” He looks back to the tank to see a few almost fully formed hands on the tank, smiling a bit and nodding at the holding container.

Doctor Heartgrove looks over, his brows raising as he took in the sight. There were a couple or so eyes open on each of the hands, he could only continue to watch as at least one arm was almost fully formed. He almost stood up before the other held a hand up, keeping him in place while at least those parts held their form. Just the mention of her made it form those and maintain it for a short moment before going back to the same amorphous blob it has been for the passed few days or so. “I’m going to be honest, with just the mention and talk about her making it do that. Maybe an attachment is important, but more of a healthy one.” He paused for a brief moment, to see if he was about to continue. A nod from the other was enough, “like how Doctor Thalis and I are friends. We know that work needs to be done so we don’t chat the whole time, but progress is usually made.” He smiles a little, though, calling Thalis a friend at the moment probably wasn’t close to what he was feeling.

“I see, as long as the Subject is monitored and doesn’t break anything in retaliation…” He thought about it, was he really going to let this one go through with this. It was dangerous, but the form seemed just a tad calmer around him. The progress may be slower since there weren’t any signs of obsession, but that was probably for the better. “I don’t see why you can’t give it a try. Though it might be dangerous given what I’ve already seen. It won’t be discussed with anyone outside of the project though, not even those who are higher up in the ranks than I am.” He walks back over to the desk and sets down a device, “this will also be used while you are doing what you need to do.” 

Trevor looked over the new piece of equipment, it looked like a wristband made of thin material, had a slight shimmery look to it and on the inside of it there were various dots and lines. “What does it do?” He looked up and made eye contact with the other, nearly freezing at the sharp look in the deep emerald color. His sights went back to the wristband, a light olive tanned hand tentatively reaching for it as if he were being tested. He needed to trust that this wasn’t some ploy to kick him off the project, though, when he thought back a little; Thalis had one of these on as well. 

Professor Azeal watched the shorter male with a sharp eye, they examined the wristband and carefully put it on their non-cybernetic arm after a brief moment. “Does it fit alright?” He catechized the other while they adjusted it, so it was on a little more comfortably. He received a timid nod as the band fitted itself, “good, this will allow us to monitor your vitals and how they handle being near the subject for long periods of time.” It sounds worse than it actually is, he knows that if these things aren’t monitored then it can get out of hand and could cause health problems. He doesn’t need to risk anything when it came to one of his best people, especially since he knows Doctor Heartgrove can easily get a lot done in a short amount of time.

The lightly tanned male looks up to the other, smiling briefly before looking to the holding tank as a couple hands place themselves on the surface. “I don’t think there will be any problems, however, I understand the need for precaution. I’ve learned sort of how the Subject got to this state and it does raise some red flags. So... safety is always a good thing." He smiles and looks up at the other, it showing in his eyes that the smile is genuine. 

Professor Azeal couldn't keep himself from clearing his throat, he had a soft spot for actual smiles: he tells himself as he nods, unable to find his voice for a brief moment. Yeah, he will just continue to tell himself that while Trevor continues working. "Well, I will be in my office. I know I'm technically supposed to be in here, however, with the wristband I can monitor things a little easier." He states as he heads out, leaving Trevor to his work.

He sat there for a good moment and blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Uh...okay then." Was all he could manage as he stood up with a deck of cards and walked over to the tank. "Something a little different today, some flash cards of numbers. For each one I'd like you to try and either make hands, or open eyes for them, okay?" Upon receiving a 'yes' via handsign, he smiles. "Good, it's also good that you can learn ASL since i know vocalizations may not be easy for you at the moment." A soft smile made it’s way onto his features as the eyes closed so they could start.

Throughout the test it was easy to tell that the subject could easily keep up and count correctly, even did the right numbers when the cards were shuffled. Seeing that the test went smoothly, Trevor put the flashcards away in their box and sat back down at the desk while the form watched him. It wasn't like they needed to do a whole lot today, just that test and looking over various files. Though, the thing Professor Azeal mentioned when Doctor Karson was mentioned; obsessive behavior. He didn't know what he meant by that but, he wasn't up for looking into that at the moment: the file in front of him had his attention at the moment. It was one of Doctor Karsons and it held some pretty important information.

The subject at that point was able to form four solid arms, hands at the end of each one, a full spinal column with a rib-cage and pelvic cradle. There was a head, void of any facial features and the skin like texture went down to almost fully cover the ribs; continuing a bit after the pelvic cradle. Eyes would occasionally open up, some on the arms, shoulders, the neck even. Mostly avoiding the facial area but some would open briefly before closing again. It was odd how they only did it when she was there, if someone had to stand in for Doctor Karson then there wasn't much progress in anything; it wouldn't even make the vague hand shapes, it would only watch the person. However, when Trevor remembered what was mentioned earlier, it made a little bit of sense. 

His eyes narrowed at some of the other parts, sometimes the hands would place themselves on the glass of the tank and at least one would act as if holding something; thus Doctor Karson would feel a hand holding hers. "Interesting, so you can also manipulate the pressure around people to act as touch…" His eyes narrowed a bit more as he thinks back to his first day on this assignment. "So that was you, why my neck though?" He asks, tilting his head a bit and raising a brow before walking over to the tank. "You could've held my wrist or at least my arm." He spoke softly, not sure what exactly that could mean since there were mixed feelings being had. 

He hums a bit before going back to the desk taking a seat and going back to looking over the other various files now, hoping to find at least one other instance that this happened. He didn't want to think that it meant the thing liked them somewhat young, then again; as an amorphous form it probably didn't see people, it more than likely saw the soul and emotions of a person. That only made him worry a little, there were moments where he'd just be doing his work and his mind would wander to more...interesting places. He felt a little ashamed about it since it mostly involved Thalis, not that he'd admit it to anyone, barely himself. 

He sighs and puts away his work, it was a short day today since it was only that little exercise. Though, as he walked out he couldn’t shrug the feeling of someone watching from the hall. Trevor shrugs it off as he heads out and to home, tomorrow should be just as easy seeing as it doesn’t take much to get Subject 9832 to interact with him anymore; just took a few days or so. “Sleep is probably what’s going to happen, just gotta make sure to eat something first…”

He woke the next day, his eyes snapping open as he sat up gasping, the sweat making his skin feel cool. He can’t recall what had happened but, he knows it was enough to wake him like this. His eyes went to the clock, “could’ve waited at least until my alarm…” He muttered as he got up and ready for his shift, it was going to be a long one. 

The moment he stepped into the lab he was greeted with a slightly more delicate version of what was described in Doctor Karsons file, watching him as he went to his desk. “Morning 98, today is probably going to be a quiet one…” He pauses to stretch, a yawn forcing its way out as he lounges in the chair. “Hope you don’t mind.” He looks over to it, waiting patiently for it to respond as it tilts its head. 

“I do not mind, though I do hope you are able to get some rest here. Would you like me to calm the air? It seems a bit staticky.” He smiles as he watches the form move its hands fluidly, it learned quickly, and it seems to only need help with expressions. “I would like that, thank you…” His voice was small compared to what it was earlier, the air was already feeling less heavy. His eyelids on the other hand, felt heavy and he figured a nap couldn’t hurt, after all, today was an easy day and he didn’t care that either Doctor Thalis or Professor Azeal could walk in at any moment. 


	6. Getting Caught with Hands (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hello.   
> Another short chapter, I know it's been a hot minute since i last uploaded one.  
> Smoots in the next chapter to come owo

Trevor felt hands all over his body, sliding themselves over each and every sensitive spot, his breath hitches as he shifts in his chair. His eyes open a bit and he looks around the room to search for the possible sources of the appendages. Though, when seeing no visible source he concluded that it had something to do with the recent information he’d found the previous day when reading the file Doctor Karson had put together. His eyes wander to the glass containment unit, resting on the many appendages coming from the blob of tar like substance. The hands retreating into the form as if nothing had happened only served to make his eyes narrow slightly before he decided to try and nap again. He couldn’t help but think for a moment before, that was the most intimate thing the subject has done so far. Usually it was just hand holding or and hand on his lower back. The more he thought about it, the more he was wanting. 

He sighs softly, ignoring how hard he was and how the material of his pants seemed to have no give, mostly due to the fact he couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. There was only one camera in the room and as of recently it stopped recording video so, it was audio only.

He was beginning to doze off again, unsure if the large mass was actually interested in him but, not putting much thought into it since he wasn’t going to bring it up to it or anyone else for that matter. After a moment of silence in the room he felt the hands return, slowly this time as to make sure he wasn’t going to stir. Trevor didn’t mind though, the massaging motions on his thighs felt nice and he wasn’t going to complain.

He shudders lightly, the hands slowly making their way up his thighs and a couple placing themselves on his hips. The two on his thighs sliding up and one of them cupping him through his pants, making him inhale sharply as he adds a bit of pressure to his already hard cock. A low groan leaves him as he spreads his legs a bit, the hands on his hips keeping him in place as he attempts to move them. His breath hitches again as he feels a hand move against him, a soft moan slipping passed his barely parted lips.

The hands continued to roam, rubbing against and cupping part of his chest. He felt his cheeks heat up as he bit his lip, whining just a little as he tries to move his hips again, wanting to move with the hand now. He bit down on his lip just a little harder when the grip on his hips increases slightly, it was clear the subject didn’t want him moving on his own and it excited him. He swallows hard before tilting his head back with the pull he felt, a hand placing itself on his neck as another slid under his pants.    
  


He could tell he was still half asleep at least, the thought that the subject liked him enough or tolerated him enough to indulge him in some of the thoughts he’s had, was enough to make a small smile spread across his features. Though, the thought of possibly getting caught like this seemed to add to his excitement, his back arching slightly as he feels the hand around his neck tighten its hold a little as he barely opens his eyes.

He swore and feels his body jolt lightly, seeing the slender doctor in front of his desk with a slightly amused glint to their eyes. When the door had opened was a mystery to him and he couldn’t help but swallow hard again as the other made their way around the desk, moving the chair so the two were facing each other. He didn’t dare try to make this seem like something else, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to lie when all the evidence is on display. 

“Looks like you’re having a bit of fun there, didn’t know you’d be so complacent for them.” The smooth voice dripped with amusement as they leaned in, the hands bringing Trevors arms above his head to hold them back against the head of the chair. “Tell me something, do you remember why we had that fight back in college?” Thalis asked, their eyes narrowing as Trevor shakes his head a little. “That fight was because you neglected to tell me you had a girlfriend at the time while you were flirting with me. Only to find out later when I had started working here, that it was intended to be a polyamorous relationship.” They could see that Trevor was feeling bad about it, his eyes said it all.

“Why are you bringing it up, Thalis?” He breathes out, gasping lightly as the hands tighten their hold on his hips before pulling them forward a little. The look in the others eyes gave him an idea as to why they brought it up, that and how close they’ve leaned in made his blush just a tad more. He wondered if his colleague still held feelings towards him, the intimacy could simply be out of spite or just be an effect from Subject 9832. He didn’t like either idea but with the soft look of endearment from the other, he couldn’t help but think that this isn’t out of spite or malice.

“I brought it up because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, that day, and how I was dumb to not let you explain.” They smile softly, cupping Trevor’s face and looking over where each of the hands are. Their eyes settle at the spot between the shorter males legs, how tight the pants seemed to be, how hard he was and how being caught like this seemed to make him twitch a little. “So tell me, Trevor. Do you still have those feelings towards me?” They coo, leaning in and stopping close to his ear. 

“Because I still have them, and they’ve only grown.”


	7. Reignition (nsfw)

Trevor looks to the other, his hazel-colored eyes locking with what appears to be light cyan. The question and admittance threw him off a little bit since he didn’t really think Thalis was the kind of person to hold onto things. He felt the blush spread from his cheeks to his neck, the rest of it was hidden under his shirt. “I…” He had to stop himself, he knows he usually jumps too quickly when it comes to feelings, however, he wasn’t going to deny that he still had feelings towards the taller person in front of him. “I do, they’ve been all over the place but, I still have feelings for you.” 

Thalis noticed the other shift in his chair, the hands restricting his movement enough to make it subtle. “That’s good to hear, want to see if they’re the same as mine or at least close?” They tilt their head, some of their hair sliding down from their shoulders as they lean in more. 

The shorter person could only nod as he did his best to lean towards the other, his eyelids fluttering closed as their lips meet. He felt sparks and shudders as the other places their hands on his thighs, gasping lightly as the kiss became just a little aggressive. A low, wanton moan leaves him when the hand grips his hard cock. He heard the other hum and felt their knee press against him, adding pressure to what was already there. He couldn’t quite move as much as he wanted due to what was holding him in place but, he wasn’t going to complain much at this point. He groans as the other moves down a little, biting at his neck as one of their hands moves to undo the restricting material of his pants. A yelp leaves him as Thalis bites down on his neck, his back arching a bit more before he looks to them.

The look in their eyes was almost like looking into the pools back at college, it reminded him of the first time he saw them. He couldn’t bring himself to look away until he was lifted from the chair and placed on his desk. The other trapping him there with their arms as he looks up at them, a blush on their pale face. “I didn’t know you were into biting.” They purred, kissing his neck softly this time as if to praise him.

“Damn right…just don’t draw blood.” He pants lightly, groaning as Thalis brought their hips together, he wondered who was going to lead and if they’d even go that far. He hoped they would, he’s been holding himself back the time he’s been working here at the facility and it was about time he came clean about it. Not to mention the fact that he’s seen Thalis eyeing him from a distance whenever they’d walk by his office, that was, at least they did before he was moved to this project. He could hardly contain the low whine that came out when the other leans back, nearly pulling away completely.

Thalis thought it was cute, how the shorter male even let himself be heard like that since it wasn’t normal from him to let that happen. They weren’t going to complain though, it brought a bit of warmth to their heart at the thought of that. They sigh softly and slid their hands down, kissing at Trevor’s neck before biting down. Their hand grasps the others hard cock and lightly pumps them, fighting back a moan as Trevor lets out a low and shuddery groan; his head tilting back to give them more surface to mark. Thalis was more than happy to leave some dark marks along the others neck, biting and sucking, groaning at the sounds the other was making.

“The way you’re biting me almost makes me think of that series you mentioned last week.” This made the taller of the two pause before chuckling warmly. Trevor then felt them smirk against the skin of his neck as the invisible hands pull his pants down and off a leg, leaving them around an ankle while Thalis continues to bite and suck the tender flesh around his neck. Trevor follows the light pulling of his hair and tilts his head back, gasping a bit as he feels the other climb up onto the desk and straddle him. “Wait…you’re not going to…r-ride me.” He paused briefly to look them over as they shimmied their pants and boxers down, “are you?” They smirk again and lean in, kissing him and grinding down against his hard cock.

They smirk a little more and tilt their head, cyan eyes looking into deep hazel. “Of course, did you really take me for a top?” They coo while pulling a packet of lube out of the lab coats pocket, holding it up to the other before opening it. “I’m flattered really, but I am more of a switch with a preference to not lead too much.”

The cool liquid made Trevor shudder as it dripped down onto his shaft, the others hand pumping him more to spread it around before lining up and looking to the shorter of the two. “Hope you’re ready my little smartie?” They coo softly while pressing down, he could only nod and bite his lip to suppress the groan attempting to slip out as they went down on him. “Shit…you’re so warm, Thalis.” He sighs out while placing his hands on the others hips, gripping them a little when they started moving. He shudders briefly, gasping softly when a pair of hands start working his shirt up his chest. His eyes widen a bit when he feels the shirt melt off of him and fall to the desk behind him, the material of the lab-coat brushing against his skin. He grimaces and shrugs it off quickly, tossing it away from the desk and shuddering again.

Thalis watches him, slowly moving their hips and leaning down to start marking his collar. He practically drinks in the sounds Trevor made with his ears, groaning lightly as they begin to move to a silent rhythm. “You make the cutest of sounds, though we may have to make this quick. Don’t want Professor Azeal walking in on us, he might get upset with us since we are on the clock.” They purr, moving their hips just a little faster.

Trevor nods, carefully moving his hands up to the others waist and biting his lip when the cybernetic arm came into view. His brows raise a little when Thalis takes it in their own hand and brings it up to their lips, kissing the knuckles and placing it over their heart. “You’re…you’re okay with it?” He asks softly, not sure how to handle someone liking that part of him when he hardly does. His eyes close a little when he hears a low moan slip passed the others lips, shuddering as it causes pleasurable tingles to slide down his spine like a winter chill. “Fuck…” He pants out, groaning as he feels his head get tugged back again. The light sting on his scalp made him thrust his hips sharply, grunting when the other kisses him abruptly to muffle the moan that would’ve more than likely gotten them caught.

The thought of that thrills him a little, though, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted his direct supervisor to catch them in the middle of this, on the clock no less. He shudders and begins moving his hips with the other as best he can, he is the one sitting and hardly has a spot to brace his feet. Trevor slides his hands down again and lifts the taller of the two up moving them so he was standing now with them laying against the desk.

The change in positions was enough for Thalis to wrap their legs around the others waist, their long legs locking a little at the ankles to keep Trevor as close as possible. “How are you able to lift me, am I really that light?” They breathe out, rocking their hips with the now somewhat rough rhythm that was set with the move. They received a low, breathy chuckle from him before being brought into a kiss. Their eyes close and brows furrow upwards as they feel like they’re getting close to finishing, their hand sliding up the others chest and wrapping around his neck to choke him lightly. This made Trevor buck his hips again, the pressure and hold to keep him in place was enough to drive him close as well.

The two freeze when the door opens, “I brought you a couple sheets from the fi-OH gods, sorry!” It was abruptly closed and they just stayed in place, not sure what to do at the moment. “I’ll just leave it in the box on your door…and make sure you lock the damn thing next time you decide to fuck on the clock, will you?” The muffled voice of Professor Azeal continued for a moment before he walks away, leaving the two alone.

“I think the mood has been killed a little…” Thalis pipes up, jumping a little and looking to Trevor with wide eyes and a bright blush. “Did you just cum after getting caught by our boss?” They blurt out while trying not to chuckle to themselves, “wonderful to know that it’s something that thrills you, Doctor Heartgrove.” The tone in their voice was enough to send a visible shudder down the others spine. “Though, we should get cleaned up so that you can take a look at those pages and get some more insight on how the subject behaved during that incident.

Trevor only nods before cleaning up and getting dressed, blushing brightly while Thalis does the same.


	8. Another File to Read

The subject watches Doctor Heartgrove from the tank, its eyes following him as he moves around the lab. It formed a hand and knocked on the glass a little to try and get his attention, seeing how Thalis interacted with him a few days ago made things a lot easier since they liked him much more now, than they did back in college. It opened a few more eyes as the doctor turned to look at it, a soft smile forming on his soft olive tanned features.

“What can I do for you 98?” He asks, walking over to the tank, exactly what it wanted him to do. He waits patiently for an answer, lightly shifting his weight to a different foot. “I would like to know why you and Thalis did not continue that day, they still needed release yet, they decided not to continue. Was it because you got caught by Azeal?”

If it could grin, it would. The blush on the doctors’ face was more than enough to make asking that worth it. “So it was, do you like him as well?” The subject places the hands it was using on the surface of the tank, watching Trevor closely as to study his reactions and keep note of them.

“Maybe a little, he hasn’t talked to me much. I mean…when I first started working here, he was quite excited to see another new face in the facility. Though, there wasn’t much talking outside of work stuff like tasks and schedules.” The words were there, however, the subject simply listened and absorbed the information, wanting to go over it later. It didn’t mind listening to the male talk as he walked back and forth, going on about what he feels towards Thalis, and then about that professor.

Its eyes narrowed a little in amusement as it watched him more, placing a hand on the surface of the tank as he started blushing again, tilting his head with his hand on the back of his neck while he continued to talk of what happened after he and Thalis were caught. Though, it didn’t care much for that since those pieces of paper simply filled him in on the other parts of that incident.

The recorded information is wrong for the most part, Professor Azeal knows this for a fact. They just never said anything about it, nor fixed what was getting submitted to make sure of accuracy due to personal reasons. What those were though, no one will know.

“You should read those papers you were given, they might fill you in on a few things.” The eyes followed his movements for a moment before one of its hands knocked on the glass. It could feel the slight grin in itself when he jumped in place a little, looking to the glass and walking over.

“Why did you slap the glass?” He asked, tilting that cute head of his. “I did it to catch your attention, Trevor. I said that you should read those papers given to you by Azeal. They might tell you a few things you should know.” Its hands moved fluidly as it continued the conversation, “that, and I would personally like to see your reactions to it all.”

The chills those words sent were visible enough to the subject that it narrows its eyes in amusement again. It could easily see how it affected him, the light shudders with a caress or the small swallowing when it wraps a hand around his neck just a little. Oh how it wanted to be out of the tank, the other people that were assigned had all given up because they preferred to be on subject 0003’s project. It was easier for them, but Trevor, he didn’t mind it anymore.

In fact, he started to like it here enough that taking him off the project would probably be more of a disappointment. Though, the subject had began seeing a slight change in behavior from the doctor. He went from light greetings to talking a bit more, almost as if he saw the subject as a friend. It warmed the mass inside the tank, knowing that its technical caretaker was starting to open up a little more.

Trevor looked over to the papers on the desk, still out where he left them when they were handed to him. He sat down, getting comfortable in the chair as he picks up the first page to read. His eyes narrow when he sees the time and date of the file covered in a bright red [REDACTED] stamp. He knows why it was there, however, that didn’t stop him from feeling the slight frustration of not knowing when it happened.

He knew that it was during the incident, but it didn’t specify when.

During the incident it was noted that when Doctor Karson was in the labs, the cameras would glitch and whoever was watching her through them was found either near death, or dead on site. The causes were set as undetermined due to the ridiculously small likelihood that whatever was in the tank, had gained the ability to do anything like that. Though, it wasn’t held to that after it happened again to at least one other person. Thankfully the most that they had to deal with was losing their eyes, it was a mess to clean up though. Their eyes were seemingly gouged out by the utensil they had with them.

Trevor didn’t look at the pictures, he knew what that looked like and he wanted nothing to do with it. Other things that happened included others who worked with Subject 9832 to have nosebleeds that border lined severe blood-loss, signs of mania and the occasional growth of similar crystalline spires that formed along the spinal column.

He looks over to the subject, swallowing a bit before going back to the paper.

There were also cases where people who were standing in for Doctor Karson, were having hallucinations of various parts of their past or things from books they’ve read. So far it only affected those who either were put in place of Doctor Karson or, who spoke to her a lot.

Neither of which sounded good, though, Trevor could make out the various expression made by Subject 9832 at the edge of his vision. They ranged from amused to slight irritation, back to amused almost in rabid succession to one another. The doctor had no idea what that was about, however, the weight of a hand on his shoulder was more than enough to pull him out of reading the file.

“Hope I’m not interrupting you too badly, Doctor Heartgrove.” It was Professor Azeal, just the person he wanted to talk to. “Oh, no. I was going to take a break from looking over it anyways.” He says as he looks up a little at his boss. “Ah, well, I figured I would check up on you since the subject seems to have mixed feelings.” The soft Skortanian accent was enough to make the others hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“I have noticed that. I’m guessing you’ve been checking their vitals from your office?” He received a curt nod from the other before they left, leaving him and the now seemingly calm being inside the tank.

Trevor looks over to the tank and walks close as a couple of hands place themselves on the clean surface. Eyes opened up along the slightly formed arms for a brief moment before closing again. “You really don’t like how they got closer to her, was she something similar to you?” He asked softly, only to sigh as he received no response as the moment passes.

He began walking back to his desk when he felt the room get cooler. “I hate that they keep you in that tank, if only they’d help you like they helped me!” The voice, no, voices cried out before his ears started ringing, his vision going dark as all he could hear soon after was his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> To get updates and other blerbs on projects, follow my twitter owo  
> @silasgheist


End file.
